Zack Foster
Zackary Dwayne "Zack" Foster is a fictional character from Best Friends Forever, portrayed by Dylan Patton. He also appears in film adaptation, Best Friends Forever: The Movie in 2010, and in Best Friends Reunion in 2018, though Patton did not reprise his role, instead Chandler Massey portrays Zack instead. Character Development Zack Foster was originally going to be an adult character, but the changed the character as a young teenager instead for unknown reasons. Dylan Patton accepts to play as the character. Character Biograpgy Zack was born in December 4, 1992 in Los Angeles, California, and was raised by his mother Kimberly and father David. Kimberly Zack learn his first word and he said "dance", and starts a amazing dance. In elementary school, he become best friends with Amy and Cassie. The two have been friends ever since until middle school, he has a crush on both of them, where the two denied it and they are just friends. However, Cassie is about to move to a different state because of her mom getting a new job. However, she did not get the job, but she did applied for a job back home and instead Cassie stays home. Zack becomes happy to see Cassie staying, but gets heartbroken when Tristan, Cassie's ex-boyfriend arrives and the two got back together. Cassie and Zack got into an argument and the two have not spoken ever since. Later, Nick founds out that Tristan cheats on Cassie, and she does not believe him or her friends. Later, Cassie finally founded out and broke up with Tristan for good. She renew her friendship with Zack, and the two begin a romantic relationship with each other. Througout the seires, they sometime broke up but got back together and are going strong throughou the series. Amy, Cassie and Zack are enemies with two bullies Brat and Marben, while they are also enemies with two popular girls Maria and Emily. Personal life Zack is describes thin, tall, outgoing, clumpsy and extremely happy. He also loves to dance. Zack is inspired by his good friends Nick and Chris when playing sports so hot girls could be attractived to them. Meanwhile, Nick breaks his ankle and told Zack to replace him, which he accepts. However, he was not good at playing basketball. As he struggles with anger issues, he becomes very good at him by gaining abilities. As girls become attractive to him, Nick became jealous and wants to get back into the game. Later, Nick's team removed him from the team and replaces Zack. Later after his ankle heals, he is back on the team and kicks Zack off the team. Later in season 3, Zack joins football and becomes very good at it to prove that he is tough enough to stop being picked on by bullies, Brat and Marben. Absent Zack missed "Money, Money, Money Money, Give Me Money", which aired on June 5, 2009, due to filming The Days Of Our Lives, where he decided to leave that series to continue filming Best Friends Forver. This is Dylan's first time to be absent since his every appearance from first and second season. These are the episodes that he has missed: *"Money, Money, Money, Money, Give Me Money" *"What's After High School?" References # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 1. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 10, Season 1. Retrieved March `6, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 4, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 14, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 19, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 22, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. Category:Best Friends Forever characters Category:Fictional American Jews Category:Fictional dancers